


nct group chat

by yeetsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Multi, also swearing, and sexual jokes, but not about our babies, can you tell idk how to tag, everyone has probably dated all members at some point, i also upload like every 4 months so oops ig, its such a mess - Freeform, many plot twists my friends, stan renjun hes underrated, tis a chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetsung/pseuds/yeetsung
Summary: Jisung: i did nothing wrongChenle: nothing wrong ?!Chenle: you said ''hey chenle how fast does hair catch on fire'' and then tried to put a candle to my hairJisung: you gotta admit it was funChenle: yea it wasTaeyong: WHO GAVE THEM CANDLES--------------or nct group chat and they're arguing all the time





	1. the mom battle

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic ever so like ,, idk what im doing lmao

_doyoung added taeil, johhny, taeyong, yuta, kun, ten, jaehyun, winwin, jungwoo, lucas, mark, renjun, jeno, haechan, jaemin, chenle and jisung to the chat._

 

_Doyoung has named the chat ''mom and the kids''._

 

Taeyong: nice to see an appropriate name 

Taeyong: also it's very fitting considering I'm the mom 

Doyoung: the fuck you mean 

Doyoung: i named it cause im the mom 

Taeyong: no, you're not 

Jaehyun: no you're not 

Winwin: no youre not 

Johnny: no you're not 

Doyoung: ok explain why im not 

Kun: no youre not 

Taeyong: a little late but thanks 

Kun: im the mom 

Taeyong: oh MY GOD 

Doyoung: oh MY GOD 

Kun: i am 

Kun: ask the dreamies 

Renjun: he is 

Jaemin: he is 

Jeno: he is 

Jisung: he is 

Chenle: he's not 

Kun: ?? 

Chenle: I'm an independant man i dont need a mother 

Doyoung: yes you do 

Chenle: no i dont 

Doyoung: you almost burned your hair yesterday yes you do 

Chenle: that was jisungs fault 

Jisung: why are you dragging me into this ? 

Jisung: i did nothing wrong 

Chenle: nothing wrong ?! 

Chenle: you said ''hey chenle how fast does hair catch on fire'' and then tried to put a candle to my hair 

Jisung: you gotta admit it was fun 

Chenle: yea it was 

Taeyong: WHO GAVE THEM CANDLES 

Jaehyun: i did 

Taeyong: why 

Jaehyun: jisung said he likes scented candles 

Jisung: i hate themb ut i needed them for scientific reasons 

Jaehyun: you little shit 

Jisung: thats me [shrugging emoji] 

Doyoung: back to the mom convo 

Doyoung: why did taeyong, jaehyun, winwin and johnny say im not the mom 

Taeyong: you're just not 

Taeyong: and if you were we'd be a lesbian couple 

Kun: he's got a point 

Winwin: taeyong is my mom 

Johnny: idk i just see you as an annoying bitch not as a mom 

Doyoung: ok,, and jaehyun ? 

Jaehyun: idk i just felt like saying that 

Jisung: alright so whos the mom 

Doyoung: me 

Taeyong: me 

Kun: me 

Jisung: ok this isnt gonna work 

Johnny: we should ask mark 

Jaehyun: where is he ? 

Chenle: hes on a date with hyuck 

Doyoung: aww 

Jisung: ew 

Yuta: so thats why its so calm here 

Doyoung: where did you come from 

Yuta: my moms womb 

Doyoung: haha very funny 

Yuta: thanks 

Chenle: i called mark and told him to look at the chat 

Mark: i am here 

Donghyuck: me too 

Taeyong: who do you see as a mom 

Mark: no one 

Kun: well dang 

Mark: I don’t see any of you as a mom but other members do 

Mark: winwin sees taeyong, jeno sees doyoung 

Mark: the point is all of you are moms 

Doyoung: aw mark 

Donghyuck: what happened to you 

Donghyuck: we were just discussing kangaroo front pocket ability to fit ten and now you're all sappy 

Ten: you were discussing what 

Mark: nothing


	2. jaemin has news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !  
> i've decided that i'll write unit group chats cause writing with all 18 members is hard ,,, hard as in its hard to mention all 18 member and make all 18 say something at least once so yea,, dreamies today

when is mark leaving

**donghyuck:** we should make nicknames

 **jisung** : yES

 **renjun** : alright

 **jeno** : should everyone just name themselves ?

 **jaemin** : no thats not fun

 **donghyuck** : ill do it

 **mark** : oh god

_donghyuck changed jisung's nickname to little shit_

_donghyuck changed chenle's nickname an angel_

_donghyuck changed renjun's nickname to choking hazard_

_donghyuck changed mark's nickname to when r u leaving_

_donghyuck changed jeno's nickname to has a crush on jaemin_

_donghyuck changed jaemin's nickname to sodium 2x_

_donghyuck changed donghyuck's nickname to the true visual_

 

 **when r u leaving:**  i see how it is

 **the true visual:**  what do you mean

 **when r u leaving:**  nothing

 **little shit:**  oO drama

 **when r u leaving:**  couldnt you at least spell are you in words ?

 **the true visual:**  no

 **choking hazard:**  why is my nickanme choking hazard

 **the true visual:**  have you met yourself ?

 **choking hazard:** no

 **the true visual:** then dont ask

 **sodium 2x** : i dont get mine

 **an angel** : sodium symbol is na so na 2x is nana

 **sodium 2x** : smart

 **the true visual:** thanks

 **sodium 2x** : not you

 **has a crush on jaemin** : excUSE YOU I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON JAEMIN

 **the true visual** : dude 

 **when r u leaving:** everyone but you knows that you have a crush on jaemin

 **sodium 2x:** even i do

 **sodium 2x:** oh oH OH I REMEMBERED SOMETHING

 **an angel** : ?

 **choking hazard** : ?

 **little shit** : thats creepy

 **choking hazard** : ?

 **little shit** : how you both said ? at the same time

 **choking hazard** : its the china blood

 **an angel** : sicheng and xuxi do that too but with 2 ?? cause they're more extra

 **little shit** : sicheng hyung isnt extra

 **when r u leaving:** did you just say hyung ?

 **little shit:** uh

 **little shit** : no

 **the true visual:** im screenshoting this

 **little shit** : alright

 **the true visual** : you're not gonna beg to not screenshot ?

 **little shit:** no

 **little shit** : i respect sicheng hyung

 **when r u leaving:** wish you'd respect me

 **has a crush on jaemin:** what were the news nana

 **sodium 2x:** oh rIGHT

 **sodium 2x** : dont iterrupt me

 **little shit** : dont tell me what to do

 **when r u leaving** : can you just do what you're told

 **little shit:** no

 **sodium 2x** : anYWAY

 **sodium 2x** : i

 **little shit** : am gay

 **sodium 2x** : how did you guess ?

 **little shit:** you should see how you look at guys

 **little shit** : <https://twitter.com/jaeminpic/status/987813391380164608>

**little shit:** you're exposed dude

 **sodium 2x** : well damn

 **has a crush on jaemin:** you also really like staring at renjun i mean look

 **has a crush on jaemin:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctXXOSg6640>

**little shit:** do i smell

 **little shit** : j e a l o u s y ?

 **an angel:** stan monsta x

 **has a crush on jaemin:** idk what you're talking about

 **little shit:** are you sure about that

 **an angel:** joHN CENA do do do dOOO do do do DOO

 **little shit** : chenle can you stop

 **an angel** : make me

 **when r u leaving** : that was it ? you realised youre gay

 **sodium 2x** : and i broke up with hina

 **has a crush on jaemin** : yES

 **has a crush on jaemin** : i mean cool

 **choking hazard:** when did you have your gay awakening

 **sodium 2x:** 2 hours ago

 **choking hazard:** by who

 **sodium 2x** : you

 **when r u leaving** : whos screaming

 **an angel** : not me

 **choking hazard:** sorry it was me

 **the true visual:** jaeming do you like renjun

 **sodium 2x** : uh i guess

 **choking hazard** : holY SHIT I LIKE YOU TOO

 **an angel:** you're gay ?

 **little shit** : oh my god chenle

 **when r u leaving** : i think you guys should talk about it in private

 **choking hazard** : yea you're right

 **has a crush on jaemin:** so anyway

 **has a crush on jaemin:** hows the weather

 **little shit:** JEALOUSY

 **an angel** : JEALOUSY

 **sodium 2x:** we're a couple

 **the true visual** : woo we have 3 couples in dream

 **when r u leaving:** 3 ?

 **the true visual** : markhyuck (the superior one), renmin and chensung

 **little shit** : we're not a couple

 **the true visual** : sure you're not

 **little shit** : we're not

_3 hours later_

**little shit** : you're never gonna believe me are you

 **the true visual:** i dont believe a single thing that leaves your mouth

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh also i've decided my upload schedule ill try to upload on mondays, thursdays and saturdays around 8 pm eest
> 
> you can yell at me if i dont upload on tumblr - yeetsung


	3. jisungs scientific reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nct 127 chat

_yuta created a group chat_

_yuta added taeil, doyoung, taeyong, johnny, winwin, jaehyun_

_yuta has named it yuta and his bitches (except sicheng)_

_winwin has changed his name to sicheng_

**sicheng** : i wanna be your bitch too

 **jaehyun:** stop whining and sit down

 **sicheng** : im already lying down

 **jaehyun** : then stay in that position

 **yuta** : you can come to my room and ill make you stay in another position ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **sicheng** : h e l p

 **taeil** : i can help you

 **sicheng** : no not you

 **sicheng** : anyone but you two

 **doyoung** : wtf yuta im not your bitch

 **doyoung** : im taeyongs bitch

 **johnny:** taeyong is a dom ?

 **doyoung** : no hes a sub but hes top so im sometimes forced to be his bitch

 **jaehyun** : we dont need to hear about your sex life

 **taeyong** : ok moving on

 **taeyong** : how is everyone ?

 **taeyong** : especially the maknaes 

 **doyoung** : wait where are they

 **yuta** : oh my god i forgot to add them

 **taeil** : jesus christ yuta

 **doyoung** : its not that big of a deal

 **taeyong** : yea dont tell him this but we could live without donghyuck

_yuta added mark, dongyuck_

**donghyuck** : what do you mean you could live without me

 **taeyong** : uh nothing

 **mark** : hello hyungs

 **sicheng** : hi mark

 **taeil:** hi mark

 **doyoung** : hi mark

 **taeyong** : hi mark

 **yuta:** hello mark

 **johnny:** hi mark

 **jaehyun:** hi mark

 **donghyuck** : hi guys

 **mark** : hi hyuck

 **jaehyun** : should we change our nicknames ?

 **donghyuck** : i see how it is

 **johnny** : what is

 **donghyuck** : when mark says hi you all respond and when i do only maek does

 **jaehyun** : maek

 **yuta** : maek

 **taeil:** maek

 **mark** : maek

_doyoung has changed mark's nickname to maek_

**donghyuck:** oh fuck off

 **taeyong** : language

 **johnny:** you swear all the time

 **taeyong:** im an adult

 **donghyuck** : [eye roll emoji]

 **taeyong** : dont roll your eyes at me young man

 **donghyuck** : you cant tell me what to do

 **jaehyun:** so about the nickanme thing ?

 **taeil** : sure

 **doyoung:** ill do it

_doyoung has changed maek's nickname to noun_

_doyoung has changed sicheng's nicname to wonwonton_

_doyoung has changed jaehyun's nickname to jeffrey_

_doyoung has changed donghyuck's nicname to marks soulmate_

_doyoung has changed taeyong's nickname to kittyong_

_doyoung has changed taeil's name to strony_

_doyoung has changed johnny's name to oh daddy_

_doyoung has changed yuta's nickname to takoyaki oji sama_

_doyoung has changed doyoung's nickname to GODoyoung_

**GODoyoung** : is everyone happy with their names

 **marks soulmate** : yes

 **noun:** kinda

 **kittyong** : not really

 **jeffrey** : why the fuck is his name that

 **oh daddy** : why are you asking

 **jeffrey:** just curious

 **wonwonton** : im pretty sure you know the answer

 **kittyong** : i wanted to ask how you guys deal with problems

 **takoyaki oji sama** : what kind of problems ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **kittyong** : not that kind of problems you perv

 **jeffrey:** personally im a fan of ignoring the problem until it eventually goes away

 **strony:** same

 **marks soulmate** : same

 **kittyong** : sigh

 **kittyong:** yuta how do you deal with problems

 **takoyaki oji sama:** i stare at sicheng and think about what he would do

 **GODoyoung** : and what would sicheng do ?

 **wonwonton** : ask yuta or taeil to solve it

 **marks soulmate** : nice

 **oh daddy** : sometimes i think that yuta is creepy but then i remember that taeil exists

 **strony:** ???

 **oh daddy** : you watch sicheng sleep

 **strony** : no i dont

 **oh daddy** : dude we have proof

 **strony** : ??

 **jeffrey:** you posted a picture to twitter of him sleeping

 **strony** : oh right

 **takoyaki oji sama:** he looked so cute i dont blame him

 **noun** : sigh

 **kittyong** : why is chenle screaming

 **marks soulmate:** let me check

 **marks soulmate** : jisungs running around with a knife

 **kittyong:** WHO GAVE HIM A KNIFE

 **jeffrey** : i did

 **kittyong:** WHY

 **jeffrey** : he asked

 **kittyong** : we need to have a talk

 **noun:** ooh hes angry

 **GODoyoung** : not hes not

 **noun:** how would you know

 **noun:** nvm

 **takoyaki oji sama:** oof theres a lot of yelling

 **marks soulmate** : whos yelling

 **takoyaki oji sama** : ty obiously

 **GODoyoung** : did you take the knife from jisung ?

 **marks soulmate** : no chenle said he'll kiss jisung if he doesnt stop running and that stopped him

 **oh daddy** : why would that stop him

 **marks soulmate:** they like each other

 **oh daddy** : how did i not notice

 **marks soulmate** : ikr jisung is so obvious

 **wonwonton** : are they still yelling ? im not home 

 **strony** : where are you

 **wonwonton:** having coffee with my china bros (except chenle)

 **strony:** renjun drinks coffee ?

 **wonwonton:** no hes drinking a strawberry milkshake

 **marks soulmate** : snort

 **marks soulmate** : what a baby

 **oh daddy** : youre younger than him

 **marks soulmate** : and ?

 **oh daddy:** nothing

 **wonwonton:** did they stop ? im kinda concerned about jae

 **GODoyoung** : youre concerned ?

 **takoyaki oji sama** : did you just use a nickname ?

 **strony** : youre concerned about jaehyun ?

 **wonwonton** : why would i not be 

 **GODoyoung** : wdym why would you not be

 **wonwonton** : hes my boyfriend why would i not be concerned about my boyfriend

 **strony:** HES YOUR WHAT NOW

 **noun** : boyfriend cant you read

 **strony** : yes suddenly i cant read

 **marks soulmate:** lmao you should see yuta rn

 **GODoyoung** : is he mad ?

 **marks soulmate** : no hes actually happy

 **takoyaki oji sama:** thats right im happy

 **takoyaki oji sama:** i knew about them a while ago

 **oh daddy:** why didnt you tell us

 **takoyaki oji sama:** i dont betray friends

 **oh daddy** : are you saying i betray friends

 **takoyaki oji sama** : idk you tell me

 **oh daddy** : that was oNE TIME 

 **oh daddy** : ten was drunk what was i supposed to do ? just leave him there ?

 **takoyaki oji sama:** yes

 **oh daddy** : well i'd rather betray our daily thursday monopoly night than leave ten drunk by han river

 **GODoyoung:** you guys have thursday monopoly nights ?

 **marks soulmate:** yea they take it very seriously

 **kittyong:** we're back

 **jeffrey:** yep

 **kittyong:** jaehyun promised to not give jisung objects that might cause harm

 **wonwonton** : can we give him handcuffs

 **kittyong** : whaT NO 

 **wonwonton:** alright ill tell him no

 **strony:** why would he need handcuffs hes like 2

 **wonwonton** : he said its for scientific reasons

 **noun** : his scientific reasons a lot of times actually are scientific reasons

 **marks soulmate** : yea one time he lit his arm on fire and renjun almost had a heart attack but it was really cool

 **oh daddy:** how does he know what to do

 **noun:** chenle is smart so he calculates everything and tells jisung what to do

 **oh daddy** : how does jisung even agree

 **marks soulmate:** cause hes whipped for chenle and kinda dumb

 **kittyong:** im gonna have a mental breakdown dont interrupt me

 **wonwonton** : have fun

 **GODoyoung** : im gonna join you

 **jeffrey** : jesus christ

 **marks soulmate:** ew

 **noun** : they're gonna fuck arent they

 **strony** : its kinda obvious

 **noun:** sigh 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really happy with how this turned out but its ok 
> 
> tumblr - yeetsung


	4. jungwoo is a flirt but whats new

** ** nct u

**lucas** : yo my dudes

 **sicheng** : dont talk to me in that tone

 **lucas** : fuck you

 **jaehyun** : yo my dude

 **doyoung** : ugh straight people

 **jungwoo** : ikr

 **lucas** : hi jungwoo !!

 **doyoung:** nvm

 **mark** : jaehyun isnt straight

 **jaehyun** : ^

 **ten:** you're not ?

 **doyoung** : oh yea you're dating sicheng

 **sicheng:** damn right

 **ten** : i still dont understand how yuta isnt against it

 **taeyong** : maybe his love for sicheng was an act

 **ten:** that bitch cant act

 **ten** : i'd understand if taeils would be an act but not yutas

 **taeyong** : yeah, you're right he is pretty uh,,

 **doyoung** : go on

 **doyoung** : insult him

 **taeyong** : im not a heartless bitch like you

 **doyoung** : so you can insult me but not yuta

 **taeyong** : i respect my 95 line fellas

 **mark** : btw jaehyun just told me hes bi

 **jungwoo** : that explains the straight talk

 **lucas** : i find it interesting how bi people can just switch between gay and straight talk

 **mark** : wow a full sentence without spelling mistakes

 **lucas** : fuck you

 **mark:** jungwoo

 **lucas** : what

 **mark** : shouldnt you say that to jungwoo

 **lucas:** what makes you think i should say that to woowoo

 **doyoung:** rolls eyes

 **mark** : uh jaehyun

 **jaehyun** : yes sir

 **taeyong** : am confused

 **jaehyun:** wait a minute

 **sicheng** : bitch hurry

 **kun:** what a supportive bf

 **doyoung** : oh hi kun

 **kun:** hello gentlemen

 **ten** : oh jesus christ

 **jaehyun** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BBjJx-2xEE>

 **jaehyun** : <https://twitter.com/sproutyzeN/status/975680564236660736>

 **jaehyun** : theres more but im lazy

 **taeyong** : i really felt like a third wheel

 **taeyong:** do you know what a flirt jungwoo is

 **doyoung:** yes

 **taeyong:** what how

 **kun** : ooh is someone jealous

 **taeyong** : what no,,

 **doyoung** : before lucas he was flirting with me all the time

 **jungwoo:** im still here you know

 **doyoung:** we dc

 **jungwoo** : youll regret that

 **ten** : youre fucked

 **kun** : what can junwoo do ? hes a lil baby

 **ten** : yea but hes petty af

 **jungwoo** : i thought that said pretty and i was gonna thank you but no so i hope you choke on an ice cube

 **kun** : ice melts

 **jungwoo** : exactly

 **jungwoo** : i dont want him to die

 **lucas** : aw still an angel

 **mark** : the same thing happened in  the dream chat

 **lucas** : theres a dream chat

 **mark** : ofc

 **sicheng:** what happened in the chat

 **mark:** jisung had evidence of jaemin liking renjun

 **doyoung:** omg are they finally together

 **mark** : yes

 **taeyong** : i need to talk to them

 **ten:** oh god

 **sicheng** : dont scar them

 **taeyong:** ??

 **sicheng:** you almost scarred me 

 **taeyong** : but i didnt ?

 **sicheng** : no i was already scarred by walking in on you and doyoung

 **doyoung:** im not sorry

 **taeyong** : neither am i

 **sicheng:** sigh

 **sicheng** : i need jaehyun

 **jaehyun** : ok

 **mark:** bye 

 **lucas** : have fun

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my babes !! im back ! woop woop !  
> \- i am very sorry that i didnt upload for almost two months i was just busy (had exams( i passed), graduation, was moving, on vacation for a week, no motivation and then i was busy again with other stuff), i will try to upload more often.  
> \- i have a question: do you want me to upload slower and with more content in each chapter or more frequent but with less content in the chapters  
> \- the fic will have plot but ill also add filler chapters  
> \- i tried to fix the tags lol  
> bye babes ilu and drink water ! :))))))) < 3
> 
> tumblr - yeetsung


	5. he snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng finally snapped

the superior unit (lets winwin, fake nct china, yuckhei, mom pt 1, mom pt 2, mom pt 3, uwu, your first love)

**lets winwin** : i am fuCKING DONE WITH SM

 **yuckhe** i: oo he snapped

 **lets winwin** : NO STFU LUCAS

 **lets wiwin** : I AM DONE

 **lets winwin** : SM MADE A FUCKING POLL AVOUT WHICH IS THE BETTER WINWIN SHIP

 **lets winwin:** I HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND ( WHO I LOVE ) AND THEY STILL MAKE A FUCKING POLL

 **lets winwin** : IM GONNA PULL A KRIS LUHAN AND TAO

 **lets winwin** : ILL SUE THEM

 **lets winwin** : I AM FUCKING DONE

 **mom pt 2** : oof

 **mom pt 1** : exactly

 **fake nct china** : wow even doyoung has nothing to say

 **mom pt 2** : i would fight but ,,

 **mom pt 2** : yes

the ultimate prank (sicheng, jaehyun, yuta, ten)

**yuta:** did they believe your rant

 **sicheng:** yep

 **jaehyun** : i cant believe they actually think we're a couple

 **jaehyun** : i mean yuta is so obviously whipped for you

 **yuta:** and ten is whipped for you

 **ten** : why are you attacking me

 **yuta** : cause youre jeffreys bf 

 **yuta** : that gives me an excuse to attack you

 **ten** : hmpf

 **jaehyun** : cute

 **yuta** : cough whipped cough

 **sicheng** : damn we're good actors

 **yuta** : we should get an oscar

 **jaehyun** : what tf do you need an oscar for

 **jaehyun** : youre not even acting

 **yuta** : i need to act like im happy when you and sichengie kiss and cuddle

 **jaehyun** : understandable, have a nice day.

 **yuta** : i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr : yeetsung   
> i die without attention so please come say hi or something


	6. halloween bITHCHEEEEEES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my babes im back after 2 months lmao sorry  
> i dont have an excuse i was just lazy  
> this chapter switches group chats cause at first i was planning on doing a dream but then i wanted to talk about ten's halloween costume (which is legendary holy shit) and jaewoo (who are also legends i love them) so yea 
> 
> enjoy !!

**the true visual** : ITS HALLOWEEEN BITCHEEES

 **agressive lover** : FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEA

 **the true visual** : IM SO FUCKING EXCITED

 **the true visual** : IM GONNA SLAY THIS YEAR

 **pls dont leave** : who are you gonna be

 **the true visual:** the myth, the legend, my god

 **pls dont leave** : me ?

 **the true visual** : ew no

 **the true visual:** Michael Jackson

 **dancing prodigy** : wow capitalized even

 **the true visual:** yes hes my god

 **renjunnies bf** : we been knew

 **now has a crush on both rj and nana:** jaeminieee

 **agressive lover** : back off my boyfriend

 **renjunnies bf:** renjun 

 **agressive lover** : youre mine 

 **renjunnies bf** : yea and youre mine

 **agressive lover:** yes bby  <3 

 **still an angel:** w e  d o n t  w a n t  t o  s e e  t h i s

 **dancing prodigy** : i agree

 **renjunnies bf** : oh dont prentend that you dont kiss jisung all the time

 **dancing prodigy** : we're not even together

 **pls dont leave:** lmao i forgot about that 

 **the true visual** : i think everyone forgot

 **now has a crush on both rj and nana** : i didnt

 **the true visual** : well arent you just special

 **renjunnies bf:** aw he's pouting now look what you did

 **the true visual:** sorry not sorry

 **now has a crush on both rj and nana:** btw what do you guys think of ten hyungs halloween costume

 **dancing prodigy** : what is he gonna be 

 **now has a crush on both rj and nana** : mona lisa

 **still and angel** : omg really

 **the true visual** : wow what a skinny legend

 **renjunnies bf** : a true skinny legend

 

nct 2018 ( a mess tbh)

**kun** : hey everyone! :)

 **chenle** : hellooo

 **kun:** what are you gonna be for halloween?

 **chenle** : pennywise from it

 **kun** : ooh, that's cool.

 **chenle** : ikr

 **kun:** and everyone else?

 **johnny** : im gonna be the tiger from kellogg's 

 **ten:** *cough* furry *cough*

 **johnny** : oh shut up yiure fucking mona lisa 

 **ten:** what do you have against mona lisa

 **hyuck** : yea hyung hm

 **jaemin:** shes a skinny legend

 **johnny** : the only proof of her existense is one fucking painting she could have been the dudes imagination

 **sicheng** : he has a point

 **johnny:** thanks

 **sicheng** : no problem bro

 **jaehyun** : about the halloween thing

 **jaehyun** : im gonna be jack and jungwoo will be rose

 **doyoung** : wait are you guys together

 **jungwoo** : yup

 **taeyong** : wasnt jaehyun with sicheng

 **ten** : uh that was a prank

 **yuta** : yea lol

 **taeyong** : WHAT

 **ten** : surpise i guess

 **kun:** so whos together with who

 **johnny:** everyone just write who you're together with and no one interrupt

 **jaemin** : renjunie <3

 **taeyong** : doyoung

 **jisung** : chenle

 **mark** : hyuckie

 **jaehyun** : woo

 **ten:** sichengie

 **johnny** : taeil

 **kun** : are we done?

 **mark:** i think so

 **jaemin:** JISUNG YOU FUCKING LIAR

 **taeyong:** wooooah language

 **lucas:** hyung stop pretending you're so pure and dont swear

 **renjun** : and jisung FUCKING LIED

 **jaemin:** THEY SAID THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER

 **chenle** : uh surprise .. ?

 **taeyong** : i am tired of these surprises

 **doyoung:** same lol

 **lucas** : btw who else is single

 **kun** : mee

 **jeno** : me ;(

 **yuta** : me lol

 **taeyong** : why is ten with sicheng

 **sicheng:** ok allow us to explain

 **ten** : at first i was together with jaehyun

 **yuta** : i was with sicheng

 **sicheng:** then we thought it would be cool to prank you guys so i pretend to be in a relationship with jaehyun

 **yuta** : me and ten were supposedly single

 **jaehyun** : but ten caught fucking feeling for sicheng

 **ten** : me and jaehyun were experimenting btw

 **yuta** : that means friends with benefits

 **jaehyun** : i realised how pretty jungwoo is

 **jungwoo:** me and jaehyun got together

 **yuta** : sicheng and ten got together so i was left alone

 **doyoung** : you can choose from lucas, kun and jeno lol 

 **yuta** : hahha so funny

 **taeyong** : people we need to get ready for halloween

 **chenle** : ok bye everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be long
> 
> \- so uh im sorry for not uploading for 2 months,, someone commented to upload so that got me thinking about writing a chapter (shoutout to you @IndigoTae you a real one)
> 
> \- oh also someone named @mnet_is_a_fucking_snake left kudos and i just want to say that thats an amazing and true name
> 
> -btw i need friends lmao so does anyone want to be friends ? i use tumblr the most but i also have twitter so comment if you want my twitter but my tumblr rn is @monalisaten if youre reading this after halloween and cant find that one its @joyhaechan
> 
> \- im in school rn so hopefully my crackhead classmates will give me inspiration
> 
> bye for now ! love you babes and remember to drink water
> 
> oh and please comment what you think cause i love reading and responding to them


	7. kisses and 911

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy lesbians i am back ;)

wildcats

**xuxi** : aye bro wuz poppin

 **junjun:**  yo nasty pimples now skrrt the fuck outta here

 **tenten** : skrrt skrrt

 **kunkun:** you have no pimples tf are you talking about

 **winwin:** i like how kun reveals his true self with us

 **yangyang** : yeet

 **henhen:** i gotta confess something

 **kunkun** : spill

 **henhen** : i made out with ten

 **winwin** : i sucked xuxis dick

 **xuxi** : winwin !!

 **tenten:** lmao nice winwin

 **kunkun** : ten is there anyone in nct you havent kissed

 **tenten** : surprisingly yes

 **junjun** : o who

 **tenten** : its probably the most unexpected one

 **xuxi** : is it jungwoo

 **tenten** : nah ive made out with him like 5 times

 **tenten** : its actually jaemin

 **yangyang** : w h a t

 **yangyang** : he kisses everyone

j **unjun** : ikr ive met him only 5 times but ive been kisses 3 out of those 5 times

 **tenten** : i didnt let him kiss me

 **tenten** : i see him more as a little brother

 **kunkun:** aw thats cute

 **winwin** : wait youve kissed the rest of dream ?

 **tenten** : uhhhh

 **yangyang** : hello 911

 **junjun:** yes yeehaw tis the police

 **yangyang** : we have a pedophile on our hands here

 **junjun:** we’ll be right there sir *weE wOo WeE wOO*

 **tenten** : they were accidental and innocent kisses !!!

 **tenten:** jeno, mark (rip ot7 dream) and chenle were accidental and renjun, chenle, jisung were innocent ones like birthday kisses

 **winwin** : mY sOn cHenLE

 **winwin** : poor bby

 **yangyang** : wait what about hyuck

 **tenten** : oh he was the one who kissed me

 **xuxi:** not surprised

 

 **junjun** : wait,, arent ten and winwin together

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so honestly i have no excuse lmao and im also not really sorry for not uploading since halloween (holy shit thats 5 months !!) 
> 
> i wrote this at 12 am, idk if you can tell, i also listened to old town road on repeat while writing this and before writing it (for inspiration) i read a bunch of incorrect quotes so yeehaw amirite
> 
> i feel like i lost some of my crackheadness (is that even a word),, maybe i gotta upload more often to not lose it hmm
> 
> also does anyone else think my end notes are always kinda long but then again who cares
> 
> so time to plug myself :)  
> twitter: softyeehaw_  
> tumblr: rn its yangyang-00 but it changes a lot so just ask for it in the comments  
> instagram: soft.yangyang (i think its private but i dont bite so feel free to request)
> 
> also i need friends (i always say this lmao) so hmu fam *tongue emoji, wet emoji, wink emoji*
> 
> bye babes !! drink water and stay safe
> 
> also pls comment im lonely uwu
> 
> \- your wife, vee


End file.
